User talk:Agent WindFire
Welcome! Congratulations on starting 39 Clues Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi again So who exactly are you counting on being here? And when do we start? Are we allowed to post pictures and stuff? HH The Awesome One 20:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Okay. I understand totally. Now to be thinksing... I'm just an annoying little bugger, aren't I? ;) Hello. Again. So I know this is probably getting annoying but is this your first wiki? Like you created it? Because I kind of just made my own wiki and was kinda wondering if you had any tips or anything. If you wanted to start writing your characters own personal story, would you do that on the Beginning your story page? HeroineHiding ♪♫ 22:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) HeroineHiding ♪♫ 01:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay My wiki is on the Greek Myths(like I could do anything else). The url is: greekmythexperts.wikia.com. I am seeing if that signature works. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 02:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait Okay, I know this is supposed to be off limits, but I'm just checking something. This is FREE, right? Because I am a little low on funds right now. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 03:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) PJO RP Like I said, this might get long. Anywho, I was wondering what you thought about Shadow's being immortal. Marytonga opposes it, I don't really care. Well, as I've written, it's an on/off thing, so just because she's immortal now doesn't mean she will be forever. '' Marytonga suggested something, like 'Shadow's dying!' 'Isn't she immortal?' 'Apparently not! Let's go!'. ''Yeah, it depends on the behavior of Shadow. I'm making it annoying for Shadow. She has to be good to people to keep her immortality. But if she's mean or says something not very nice she's mortal again. She's got t earn it. shadow is going to hate that. Ha. Okay, I'll be in bold now. Um... Do you think Bethany should get adopted at the end of this quest (Which is soon)? I think she should, but I don't know who should do it. Dr. Chase is qualified, by my standards, but I haven't had a chance to talk it over with the rest. That could hurt Hestia's feelings. Maybe you should be adopted into something else, like the hunters or something. And what about your brother?? Listen- I'll be back in 15 minutes, okay? Think of a totally awesome response and all of your questions and such while I'm gone. I promise to be back fast. 'Kay. Well, Bethany's kind of like a floater at this point. I just killed her 'best friend' (a.k.a. lover), Wesa. She's depressed. She doesn't know who she can turn to. 'Lost', you could say. Malakai is a possibility, but I haven't made up who his family is. I might need your help with that. (As you can see, I'm not good with families. I'm planning that Bethany shows Mae a newspaper clipping, and it's about how her father was shot in the streets the night she ran away, when she was nine. XD) Dinner now. Byez. (For now.) Okay I will do this as you eat dinner. BTW, what is it? It sounds yummy, but I don't eat for another 2 hours. You killed someone!? Wow. Is Malakai welcomed into his Dad's family? Maybe you should be adopted by another god (the male kind) to be your dad and live betwen your two parents. For example, Hephaestus. He's the god of fire, and Hestia's goddess of the Hearth. Hephaestus is kind to those who are kind to him. He is one of my favorite gods, despite his 'ugliness.' Or perhaps you could spend time with Shadow? The Underworld is the Relm of Fire. Maybe you should forgive Hestia. Give me more info on her family. Have you ever cleaned up a two year old's accident? It is seriously gross. C U l8r. For some reason, I think it would be a really funny idea to confuse the other kids on the STACKS with this. '' '''Iz back.' Yeah, I agree on that last part. Ew... Yes, I killed someone. XD What? You think I was too soft for that? (*NOT*) Malakai would be accepted into his own family, but he just seems like... Not the right type of 'family' for Bethany. She's probably not going to forgive Hestia for a long time... maybe. Hephaestus... maybe again. Shadow sounds like a good idea. Except Bethany might still be a little skittish in the Underworld... I'm planning that Bethany invites someone (It could be Shadow, if you wanted) to see her new 'family', but we don't have to do that. (RN is a little pushy - He wouldn't like that.) We had dumplings with soy sauce. Now we're going to Salvador's for ice cream. (It has a giant plastic cow on top! LOL!) Okay, okay, you aren't soft, I just don't remember reading that you killed him. In your latest story post he was still alive. Remind me why Bethany is mad at Hestia again? Maybe in the second RP (maybe we should do it on a wiki maybe due to it being faster and getting pictures and other type stuff) Bethany should forgive Hestia. Why isn't Bethany content at camp? Maybe you could hang out with Mae for a while. Are you trying to cut off all of Bethany's Greek ties? But I really want Bethany to be there for the coronation. All the girls actually, and the boys too, but Persephone has a special surprise for us. :)what does puchy mean? Go cows! Have you seen my newly updated User page here? I think I will do something similar on the greek myth page. Which, you should know, could use some editing from you or something. Maybe I should announce to the rest of the PJO RP. '' ''Now to think of a cool practical joke that will be sure to wear a hole through everyone else's head. Adios If you want to continue the conversation, alert me. Alert! Earth to HH! (Ha. I alerted you.) Well, it's in my latest segment. It'll show tomorrow - If Mod Jen B doesn't think it's too violent. XD Bethany's mad at Hestia for no reason at all. Kind of the point - she's a little disoriented. Let's say this - Her past is catching up with her, and she doesn't like it one bit. I don't think I said she wouldn't be content... I meant, Malakai is her half-brother already. It just seems wrong. Also, I said she would be skittish in the Underworld. (Her father's dead. Who wouldn't be?) Maybe... I'll look. I can't think of one. Violence is okay by me. The Coronation is on Olympus. '' ''Oh, I've got a good idea, be sure to read it tomorrow and respond. '' ''When did I mention the UW in my previous post? No, but you mentioned Bethany not being content at camp. I never said that... OMG! Shadow is no longer immortal! What does Persephone think? I wonder... XD So... What's going to happen to the Coronation? Are you going to tell them about how the on/off thing works? (For that matter, what does Shadow think?) Did you like how I killed Wesa? I think it's kind of rushed. (Curse RN.) Mod Jen didn't think it was too violent, apparently. We went to this museum on how people hunted whales. I saw this pen in the gift shop... It was glass. It was so beautiful... Pink and white glass, a clear glass tip, pink-ish ink in a wax-sealed container, and a stand for it too. It was amazing... but I didn't get it. I couldn't - I wouldn't have a use for it anyway. What if my ink ruined it? That would be just sad. But, I got an idea for a mystery plot. (I need as many ideas for that as I can.) It'll be this thing.... "The Case of the Glass Pen". This evil person writes ransom notes with the glass pen, using blood as ink, and then they find the evil guy had commited suicide, and he didn't have anyone anyway. The glass pen shattered when he stabbed himself with it... So only the glass nib remained. Does that sound okay? I don't think Sterling would like it.... It wasn't that violent. Violent would be : As the thorn flew through the air, hurtling at speeds unbelievable, I stared in horror, knowing that it would be impossible to help Wesa if I wanted. Which I did. As the impact felled my lover, I screamed in terror, panicked to see the blood spurting so rapidly from the wound. I ran over, tears running down my cheeks. Fear flooded my bloody as I saw the thick red liquid pouring of of his body and staining the green grass below. I tried to help, but Wesa stopped me. He knew as well as I did death was taking its firm grip on him... That does sound mysterious. But why wouldn't they see the rest of the broken pen? Oh wait, they wouldn't know what it was. Duh. And the RP- I guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow, won't you? I think the RP is a great exersize, don't you? And I feel a lot closer to the RPrs now. Yeah, I agree. I used to feel not very close to anyone - I don't like being close to anyone, really. I'm more of a lone ranger. (With one exception. Don't guess.) But now I feel like I can trust you guys. That is violent, HH. But it's really good writing. (She wouldn't call him a 'lover', I think. They just organize marriges early, as per tradition.) Grr. I hate cliffies. But I guess it just proves you're good at leaving us hanging. After the quest, is Bethany going to be with Shadow, or who? I kind of have to know... And Mae said she would be a guardian saytr in the west. I don't really think she should be a saytr at all. (I probably didn't need to repeat that.) Yeah about the last sentance. '' ''I think Bethany might like hanging with Nico and Shadow in Cabin 13 for a while. I mean, Shadow's schedule will be pretty hectic, with her new job and seeing her parents on the weekend and also training and walking Blink. Maybe you could be a floater, go from one cabin to the next of the other questers. You know, spend a night with Zee, with Mae, with Mariee and Kiziee, '''with Maree and Kizzy, with Nico and Shadow, with Blaze, with Bethany's brother, in the Big House, you know? Maybe Bethany should hang out with those who make her feel happiest.I think Bethany needs some cool time. I think we all do. Bethany needs something permenent. Something she can hang on to of things get worse. (Which they will. XD) That's why I want her to get adopted. But whatever works. We do all need some cool time. (Let's just hope RN doesn't rush us out again...) Idea! What about if Shadow and Bethany suggest like, a camp sleep-over? Everyone could get out tents, or the gods and goddesses could provide them, and like, all of the quest-ers gather in one tent, and just talk. You ever been on a camping trip, with a scout troop or something? In my scout troop, we all tell secrets and stories at night, before we go to sleep. Sometimes we draw, or discuss random things. It would be fun to see how the quest-ers did it. Camp-out on a demigod scale! Wouldn't the rules forbid that or something? The cabin-floater thing. But if it would work, maybe. That would be really cool, but Chiron might not be so happy with the idea of Mae and Zee and Kizzy and Nico all in the same tent. Of course Shadow of all people would not allow it, mayb she and nico would sleep together, right next to each other in th middle, asthe dividiing line between the guys and gals. I think the camping would be fun. '' ''Bethany's got a very completcated life. I think you might want to lighten up on her. But she needs to root herself somewhere, so wherever you think is best for her, you can let that happen. Hm... Maybe not. But does he know? I don't think he does... But whatever you decide is fine. Yeah. Shadow wouldn't like that, from as far as I can tell. We should make up a segment on here together, then one of us could post it. I dunno. Yes. She does. XD It's kind of fun to mess with characters that way. It's like they are your minons, and you can torture them to your whim! (Did that sound odd?) I was thinking Dr. Chase would be a good foster parent because Athena is kind of neutral. She's not for one side or the other, and her kids aren't crazy or bloodlust-ey. But that's just what I think, and the other questers would probably throw a fit. I think RN has a grudge against me, but I don't know why... I just realized that you asked for more information about her family. (Same problem with the information ot sinking in right away...) Well, Hestia lived with them until Bethany was a few months old, then she had to leave. She told Bethany's father that, he got mad, they had an argument, and Zeus - impatient, as always- struck the house with lightning. It set on fire, Bethany's dad and her survived, and her mom teleported back to Olympus. When Bethany got older, her father had drug/drinking problems. He abused her, but she was too weak-ish to do anything to stop it. When she was nine, she ran away, and three years later, she found out that her father had died the same night. She lived with the Conoross until she was ten-ish, then the scene where she found out she was a demigod at the bus stop, and then she lived at camp the rest of the time. End of story. That would be cool to create that post here, but not in this particular message because that would take forever to find. Perhaps like on my talk page? Messing with characters is fun, which is why I've got the whole immortality/mortality thing going for Shadow. But I find it helpful to remember that if you are kind to your characters, they will be kind to you. Like back before the Civil War, ''if the master treated his slaves well, they would do many things for him and help him out a lot.'' I don't know why RN has a grudge against you. I haven't actually noticed it. Well, Bethany's got a hard family thing going. Maybe she shoud figure out why she's mad at Hestia during the RP. Shadow was never accepted anywhere she went, she was abused and hated in a lot of places. That's why she never felt at home anywhere she went. She was sure she would never find somewhere to root herself. She knew after a while that she wasn't important-no one loved her, and no one would. That's why she kept getting in trouble, she wanted to get the kicking out process overwith before she became attached to anyone there. As you can see, too late. You're the one who hasn't seen Pirates of the Caribbean, right? Yeah. Haven't seen it, and I probably won't. It would be cool, and we would lose it under all this rubbish. XD Sure. Whatever works. I am the supreme overlord of my characters! I control all that they do, say, ect. It's only Writer's Block that pauses my plotlines. But still, different writers have different personalities. I personally like torturing my characters. I don't know why either. I'm not sure I want to find out. (Sorry if it seems ike I'm brining that up too much.) Yes. Yes she does. Hm... Maybe. But actually, I don't really know why she's mad at Hestia. All I know is that she's tired of being 'part of things that don't exist' a.k.a. myths. Now she's just angry at the myths themselves, because if manticores didn't exist, Wesa wouldn't be dead, and other things wouldn't have happened. Too late indeed. Are you going to make Shadow leave the quest group, or make her do something hard where she'll have to choose between the people she's attached to and something else? Too bad....Hoist the Colors is one of my favorite songs. You should listen to it if you are alllowed to see PG-13 stuff. Okay! Send me a message when we want to start(it could take a while probably). Whatever you say I guess... Maybe the best thing to do is ask. Once when I was sick I was in a bad mood at school and I accidentally said something not very nice to a friend. But we talked about it and made up. Maybe it's a misunderstanding. If you wanted, Shadow and Bethany could go on a walk on Olympus, and Shadow could offer to break the rules and lets her see Wesa and everyone else's death she regrets, to make her feel better. Talking it out might be a good ''idea for her.'' No. But I'm going to make her sacrifice something she treasures for her kingdom. '' ''I feel so lame. I'm listening to a song from Barbie's Princess and the Pauper movie that was stuck in my head for years until I youtubed it. '''The one, "I'm just like you, You're just like me"? I had that one stuck in my head. IT. WAS. ANNOYING! I'll look it up on YouTube. 'Kay. Will do. Yeah... That probably sounded insane, right? Maybe. I'll think about the best way to approach it. Are you like, a mind-reader or something? I was thinking along the same lines of that... My idea was that since Hestia is the goddess of the hearth, the hearth gave people light and hope. Light allows sight, so Bethany could, like, show Shadow some of her memories of people she's known. And then the truth would come out. But I agree. Again, whatever works. Sounds like a plan. Don't feel lame! People that feel lame need hugs, just like sad people. Sad people need hugs. I'm writing a Disney movie. It's 'The Prince and the Pauper'. The right way. XD At least, by my standards. It's about this girl, Willow. She's the pauper, but she has a stronger character than Tiana in the latest Disney movie. I'm going to put up my favorite song that my friend and I made up for it on my page. It's a solo by Willow's little sister, Kiendel. "Wishing Starlight" (Temporary title) How did you know?! If you want the absolute best version, the url is ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0T77RAXf8uE&feature=related, because 99% of them suck.'' Okay-day. A bit. No, I'm just absolutely briliant. As they say, great minds think alike. '' ''You guys are going to freak when you read it. It sounds cool. Disney never gets anything right. Reason why I did those Fairy tales for a while. I do not need a hug! Fine. No hugs. It's an annoying song. I empathise. Doesn't it suck to have it in your head? Okayz. Working on it... A little. XD Yeah... Sure. Whatevs. Do I want to know? (No, don't answer that.) THEY GET NOTHING RIGHT! That's why I'm so annoyed with them. >: ( I wilst look at it. Hey - Do you know what Avis wants for her siggie? I'm working on her template, but I need to know what it's supposed to say. I changed mine. It now says, "Shadowpaw" (The little heart goes here) "- Sea Girl at Heart". I liketh it. =D VAMPIRE FACE! =F Yeah, Iz not exactly fine with beng touched. I know, especially when the last time you heard it you were 6 and into Barbie. ;) It will drive you mad if you don't know. I know. But our civilzation likes happily ever afters. I dunno what she wants as her siggie. I've been altering mine too. I thought bronze was bronze colored. Apparently it's purple. Better one! :[ Okayz. I hate Barbie now. My friend and I coated one of the dolls she had left over with petroleum jelly as an experiment. Then we ripped her head off. I think she still might be in my friend's shower... No clue what that is. It hasn't yet. That's good. I know that you know. Yes, they do. THEY MUST BE BRAINWASHED!!! I don't either. Left a message for her. Well, your siggie's red now, in this weird font. Not sure what it is, though. Cool. - LOL!!!! Yeah, I think we sold mine, but I dont care. What happened to the Barbie in the jellly? My friend who we will call D has 2 little sisters and a little brother. Her parents had just given her oldest little sister "the talk," and so she and D were playing barbies. Then D's little sister was all like, "Okay, Ken and Barbie are 'doing it' right now." And D is all like. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" In her brain. And then when Barbie was giving birth, D's sister was all like, "PUSH!" And D's all like, "Okay, it's tomorrow now''." Isn't that weird? I might suggest'' you delete that once you've read it. And D told me that they make Twilight Barbies now! Edward and Bella come as a set, and Jacob comes with a tatoo and no shirt. Me neither. Key word: YET. Duh! ''-'' It is informal roman ''-'' Greetings, Earthlings Hi, I'm a friend of HeroineHiding/Shadow/Heather. She is sitting right next to me right now. I was wondering if I could join the RP. I really like the 39 clues, but I have only read the first six books, so please,' no spoilers'! HH was really hoping that I could join, because she says that she is really bored with only one other person (not that you are boring!) So if I'm not intruding or anything... athena_is_awesome 20:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Thanks Thanks for letting Avis on. She's really fun. And super brilliant. And she's going to be on the GM wiki and also I think she wanted to make her own. Do you know how to go back to the stuff you skipped when creating the wiki? Re:Re: Thanks I think she'd like a siggie template. She's writing a book, you know, so you can expect a lot from her. Re:Re:Re:Re:Thanks I don't know how she's publishing it, but she hasn't typed that much yet, but it will be very good. Actually, I'm writing a book too, based on the PJO RP. I am just tweking everything a little bit. Maybe I'll type up your character's chapter some time. Your character's name is Beth, who is the only mortal person on their quest. However, she previously went to the Olympian School of Priestess Training. There her nemesis was Zoe, who messed up all her homework which was why she was failing all her classes. Beth is 10 years old, but will be 11 in 11 months and is gifted with special talents from Hestia. I was actually considering publishing it under the name "HeroineHiding" so you guys could find it better. About our books.... So, is it being too pry-ey to ask what it's about? Also, are there any lines that you think any of the PJO RP characters would say? At all? And any ideas on what important parts I should add or leave out? --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 16:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: About Our Books... Yes, I wrote it. I haven't even known yur age in the first place, okay? So I 'm not telling, since a pretty much can't. But I have agood guess. But I won't tell anyone that either. I meant I am writing a book based on the RP, and I was wanting to know: If there was a line that you thought any of the characters would say as their catch phrase or something. For example if you ever watched Dragon Tales(it's a stupd example but I just got up), Emmy is always saying, "Definately!" So what do you think the RP characters would say? Also, what were your favorite parts in the RP? Like going to the Underworld, which I'm doing no matter what, or going to Poseidon's Palace, or Olympus, and whatnot. Did you think there should be a part that I should leave out. In the story, all the kids are immortal, except for your character, so Shadow cannot die. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 16:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Thanks Yeah, I never thought I could have this much fun with someone who's, like, a zillion miles away from me. I've had pen pals, but it's not the same as this. I'm not exactly basing the names on meanings, I'm basing them on the names originally given. Their middle names do have meanings, but blah to that right now. I don't think Avis is ready for a publisher yet. Woah, I just realized I'm really adaptable!!!!!!!!!! --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 17:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you think.... Do you think we should reannounce this on the STACKS? Maybe we should draft the message here first and then I can post it. But we could do the bold/ictalics(how do you spell that?!) And be all hospitable and such. Because you mostly confused people last time. We could do the bold/ictalic thingie and be very convincing. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 20:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC)